


We're Not Okay but We Will Be

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Prompt Fic, Trip Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip survived the team's visit to the underground city. In the middle of the night, he comes face to face with Skye for the first time since they returned to the Playground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Okay but We Will Be

He’s back in that damned room and watching as the two women are turned into stone. Then he’s blasted backwards and hits the wall. However, unlike in reality where everyone survived, Trip had to watch as Skye was destroyed. He woke up gasping and his hand tightly gripping his sheets. A cold sweat covered his body.

 It had been several days and he still wasn’t back to normal yet; though, he wasn’t the only one. Deciding that he couldn’t sleep anymore, Trip climbed out of bed so he could get something to drink before trying to get some more sleep. He left his room and headed towards the kitchen.

Outside of the kitchen, he heard someone moving around which caused him to be concerned as everyone should be sleeping. Trip entered the room and was surprised to see who it was.

“Hey Skye, what are you doing up?”

The brunette turned around quickly, startled at the unexpected presence of the person she felt she deserved to see the least.

“Oh, Tr-tr-trip, hi. I, um, couldn’t sleep. You?”

His heart hurt from the expression on her face. This wasn’t the confidant Skye who teased him that he loved.

“Yeah, couldn’t sleep either. Is that hot chocolate?”

Skye bit her lip and nodded.

“Just the way you taught me. I think I made too much, if you want some….”

Trip couldn’t help smiling.

“I’d love some actually.”

His response drew a soft, small and hesitant smile from the brunette. He moved over to the cabinet and pulled out his mug then handed it over.  

Skye finished off the hot chocolate then poured it into the two mugs.

“So, wanna talk about what’s keeping you?”

Looking over at the brunette, he could tell that she was fighting with herself but he couldn’t understand why. Then he noticed that her hands were trembling slightly, like she was on the verge of crying but refusing to give in.

“Hey…it’s going to be alright,” he spoke softly as he took her mug from her to avoid any accidents.

Trip walked around the counter and pulled her into a hug despite her struggling against him. Then it hit him why she was up late and her behavior towards him since they got back from San Juan.

“Skye, it wasn’t your fault. I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if I didn’t try to save you.”

The brunette wrapped her arms tightly around him and buried her face into his chest so he had to strain to hear her.

“But you almost died, trying to save me. It wasn’t worth it.”

“Yes, it was because you’re standing here alive and you know what? I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

She looked up at him with wide eyes.

“No! You can’t! Please Trip…..”

“Shhh….sweetheart,” he spoke softly while rubbing her back.

A couple minutes later, Skye was calmed down.

“Want to drink the hot chocolate you made?”

The brunette nodded her head and reached for her cup then took a sip.

Trip grabbed his own but kept an arm around her waist because it was comforting for them both.

“Mmm….you did fantastic job, girl.”

Smiling at him, Skye felt a weight lift off of her shoulders. Her guilt wasn’t completely gone and probably wouldn’t ever but this was good.

“Well, I had a good teacher.”

“Just good? I like to think that I’m better than that.”

“Looks like you’re going to have to teach me more, now won’t you?”

Trip smirked at her. He really liked that idea.

They finished off of their hot chocolate and Trip insisted on cleaning up since Skye made the hot chocolate.

As they headed back to their rooms, Skye felt herself getting sad again because she didn’t want to go back to sleep and her nightmares; then realized that Trip was leading her past her room to his. She looked up at him confused.

“Um, my room is back that way, Trip.”

“I know that, smarty pants but I think we both need this. Neither of us will be able to sleep otherwise.”

The brunette felt overwhelmed. This man really was a treasure.

The pair entered his room and he guided her towards his bed. It was messed up but neither one cared as they climbed in. Trip laid on his back as his girl curled up against his side, arm draped across his waist with her head above his heart. Then they drifted off to sleep; the best sleep they had since San Juan.

Down the hall, two people let out a sigh of relief.

“I think they’re going to be okay.”

May couldn’t help smirking slightly.

 “They’re certainly better than another couple we know.”

Coulson just arched an eyebrow at her.

“Phil….I had to get the SUV professionally cleaned on the inside.”


End file.
